


3 words

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I like them together, Jonathan Crane Loves Edward Nygma, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, in this universe bc DC is confusing sometimes, the argument in ch.2 is inspired by Diddle_Riddle's So Happy Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: A twist on a basic prompt.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddle_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/gifts).



> I had fun w/ this

The absence of three words in their relationship had never bothered Edward before. Jon wasn't an outspokenly affectionate man. He simply implied the words instead. 

After all, actions tend to speak louder than words. So Ed knew Jonathan loved him whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare and the older man held him. Between the kisses, they shared, the leisure time they spent talking to one another. Edward loved to the fullest extent Jonathan could manage.

Perhaps this cozy idea is what caught Ed off guard. They both had been reading in their shared cell in Arkham on Jonathan's bunk. Each enjoying the same library books they've always managed to check out and reread. He was in the middle of reading the climax of the book when he heard the three words.

"I love you."

Blue eyes stared at him so calm. Like Jon had only commented on the weather and not made an affectionate declaration.

At a loss for words, Ed looked up from the book's pages. With eyebrows scrunched together in total confusion, he responded. 

"You do? Are you sure?" Ed said, acting like Jon had grown two heads.

Rolling his eyes Jonathan replied, "Yes, I do, And yes, I'm sure." He tsks, for someone who claims to be smart you really do sound like an idiot at ti-"

Jon was cut off by Edward attacking his lips with his own. Returning the kiss with shared compassion Jon felt the smile on the other man's lips. And although he was hesitant about just what had inspired the mood, Jonathan let his book fall onto the bed, settling for holding onto Ed's waist.

They were breathless by the time the kiss ended and thankful for their cell's lack of monitoring. Ed curled happily into Jon's side, refusing to let go and wearing the biggest genuine smile he's ever managed. Amusing the genius, Jonathan let Edward stay firmly attached.

"I love you, too."


	2. I will behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..they're just like this even though they're villains. I dont make the rules

…

Jonathan groaned, annoyed by every person in Arkham's overcrowded recreational room. You'd think they have the common sense to avoid pairing certain patients together but of course, the idiots running the Asylum were clueless.

Even Harley was becoming slightly agitated by the livid conversation between Ivy and Ed. The gingers were arguing over the String Theory, of all things. Sure, Jonathan was a chemist and former Psychiatrist but he'd been lost in their rambling ten minutes in. Their conversation had now escalated into a yelling match which the guards did not attempt to end, the useless bastards. 

"You're too stuck in your own head to even begin comprehending the outright flaws of the three body problem!"

"It has a distinct physical proven outline that can manifest on our plane of existence! Unlike the majority of unknown factors involved in the string theory!"

"You're literally just a puzzle nerd, what do you know about fucking physics?"

"Says the Environmental Science tree hugger!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Now Jonathan had to stop Edward before Ivy murdered him in cold blood. It would be rather inconvenient if he died.

Standing up and grabbing the fuming man's shoulder, casting Pamela an apologetic look, he turned Ed to face him.

"Edward, dear. If you continue this way, you are going to be sent to the medical wing and out the back gates. Leave Ms. Isley to be, and we can enjoy the day without picking up floral arrangements for your funeral."

Ed gasped offended by the implied idea. "She started it, why would I-"

Jonathan glared at him, realizing how similar his partner could act to a child. "Edward. I just need to hear those three words."

"I love you?" The playful smirk on Ed's face did not go unnoticed but didn't sway Jon.

"Try again."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are nice!


End file.
